Property of the Queen
by YoZZy
Summary: One day Ice queen tries to summon Finn to AAA using a magic spellbook. What will happen when Finn learns that Ice queen is cold on the outside and warm on the inside? what will happen when OOO's princesses realize their prince is missing? And what will they do to get him back? (Rated M for lemons later on) (Finn x Ice queen)
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my 1st adventure time fic so please be as harsh as you need to help me get better! Other than that, please enjoy.

* * *

It all happened so fast, one moment Finn was clashing with a science cat outside the tree-house, taking a swing at its neck for the final blow with his classic golden sword while giving his best warrior's cry when suddenly everything went pitch black.

A strange boy showed up on Fionna's lawn a few hours ago while Cake and she were eating breakfast, he wore clothes almost exactly like her's, except he had shorts rather than a skirt and his shirt had a little pocket, He also was also undoubtedly human. After staring at him for a while longer cake decided to poke him in the face with a broken stick she found in front of the house "Cake no." Fionna tried stopping her, but it was too late, Finn was already slowly waking up and flinching at the stick, trying to protect his eyes.

 **Ice queens castle 2 minutes earlier:**

Ice queen stormed into her secret room being trailed by a curious Gunther, who kept sliding inches with each step, "Gunther sweetie can you hand mommy her spell book, please?" Asked the Ice queen lovingly.

Gunther quacked while scrambling to the other side of the frozen room to grab an ice cold blue book labeled "Summoning spells for dimwits, morons and the generally magically impaired". Gunther slips the book onto the freezing podium where Ice queen was leering over another book. Ice queen cackles evilly until she slowly shifts to Gunther, "You're still here?! Leave! Momma needs some alone time."

As soon as Gunther left the room by being thrown by the Ice queen she began quickly setting up each book next to each other (the first being the spellbook and the 2nd being a notebook labeled "Finn and Jake") _Finally! Today's the day I swear! Today is the day my prince will truly be mine!_ Ice queen thought as she set up a frosty magic circle using her golden tiara's power.

Ice queen opened the spellbook to a page in the far back labeled "Summoning entities from parallel universes", dramatically ripped out a picture of a blonde haired teen with sword in hand and placed it in the middle of the summoning circle, Lit several expensive looking candles with roaring blue flames, and finally spoke in a loud, commanding voice "Finn the human boy, I summon you to the land of AAA!" the room remained empty, quiet and boyless "This was a scam! The spell didn't work!" wailed Ice queen as she sunk into a pitiful ball on the floor, yet another failed attempt at finding love from the Ice Queen.

 **Back at the treehouse.**

"Um, excuse me, but who are you and why are you surrounding me?" The hero said flatly to the shocked girl and her cat while shrugging as if everything was normal "Who are we? Who are you? Showing up in our front yard passed out like some sort of hobo!" Said the cat sassily. "This is my front yard, I've lived here for years Marceline gave this house to me!", Fionna reeled back in shock and shouted back "No, we've lived here for years and Marshall Lee gave us this place!" That's when it slowly clicked, the clothes, the hair, the species, the house and the strong resemblance in almost every other category. Memories of each of their Ice Royals forcing them to read those terrible fanfictions made them know exactly who they were dealing with.

Mere minutes later Finn, Cake, and Fionna were gathered on the couch with the ripped picture of a naked man behind them as they began to talk and find out what each of them knew.  
"So you're telling me that I'm in a land called AAA where everyone who is a man is a female and vice versa for females?" Asked a dumbfounded Finn.

"Yep" Replied Fionna casually, neither of them too taken aback by the situation yet.

"Oh, Cool I guess, But how did I get here?...did you gals do something?"

Cake and Fionna simultaneously shrugged "I guess you could ask some wizards around here the closest is...Ice queen but you should avoid her 24/7 she's super nuts."  
"Ah nah, Ill be fineeee. I've dealt with my world's Ice King a million times, Me and him are cool. Cooler than the ice kingdom itself." Before either of the girls could protest too much Finn was headed out the door and headed to the Ice Kingdom, besides if anyone was going to be behind all this, it was going to be the queen there. Finn knew his way to Ice queen's lair as he had taken the trip almost a hundred times in his life if not more while meeting up with Ice King, or heading over to kick his ass, so he arrived at the icy blue doors in front of the castle in almost no time flat, _Not much different than Simon's castle except the few extra girly decorations,_ Finn thought to himself while knocking loudly. After waiting by the door for at least 10 minutes knocking every once in awhile only to be met with a soft crying noise He got sick of waiting and kicked the door in.

Ice Queen was on the floor, balling. looking like an utter mess as her icy white hair was ruffled up and tears rolled down her cheeks softly. her tears turning into ice droplets. _Why? Why? Why!? He was supposed to be mine, my darling prince, my lover and my everything but no matter what I do I can't bring him here, I've tried every spellbook in AAA and not a single one worked!_ She screamed into her pillow while lying face-down in nothing but some grey sweatpants and a cheesy ninja t-shirt.

Soon enough she looked up at him, not caring about the loud noise from the door. But to her surprise and delight. There he was, bear hat and all; her prince, her little hero, she needed to touch him, see him, feel him and know he was truly there so she flung herself at him squealing like a schoolgirl. He was confused but caught her in his arms where she froze them in place.

"What the heck lady!" Finn screamed cutely while blushing.

She giggled and said sweetly, and longingly "I've waited so long for this moment I can't let you spoil the fun~" then she let herself sink deeper into his forced embrace and sighed under her breath.

Finn was struggling to get away from the ice wizard attached to him with his young, heroic face burning red but it was no use as she made the icy bonds between them each at least half a foot thick all around.

He took a second or two, to calm himself "Um hi?" He asked awkwardly  
"Hello" she replied, flatly. looking up at him with an adorably unaware expression. as if she didn't realize what she was doing.  
He scooted as far away as he could "Could you let go,?"  
"Nope," she said while reversing his efforts to get away by scooting up closer to him.  
"Why not?..." He asked, honestly just confused at this point. what was she playing at?  
"Because if I do you'll run away…" She said while her face turned into a sad look of desperation which the poor boy couldn't help but feel sorry for.  
"What if I promise not to run away?".  
"Could I trust you not to run away?". She looked up at him, with the cutest, most innocent look a child-kidnapping incredibly old witch could have.  
"I'm a flippin' hero! I'm the most trustable kind of person ever." He said defensively.

Ice queen must have believed him because she unfroze his hands and gestured to the couch while smiling after he sat down alongside her he asked "So...do you know how I can back to OOO"  
"Why would you want to go back to OOO? you just got here" She smiled at him even more, her gaze so warm it might just melt her entire castle.  
"Because it's my home"  
"But this is your home now…" Said Ice queen looking at him with a hurt expression

The room stayed quiet for a solid minute until he spoke up and said "What? No, I'm not staying here I need to go home, you seem nice, but I can't stay here"  
"IF YOU WONT STAY HERE BY YOUR OWN WILL I'LL KEEP YOU HERE WITH MINE" Screamed Ice queen as she shot an ice bolt at the boy, knocking him out cold, literally.

She thought Finn would have gone along with her plans but she guessed he just needs some Extra "Convincing" he should be head over heels for her by now...She had everything, _a cute face, smooth voice, a waist to die for, and curves that would make a princess cry but he barely blushed when I was all over him, maybe I need to be a little more assertive._ she thought to herself.

She walked into the icy cage where she kept Finn to find him awake and looking awfully peeved She was lucky he was chained to the wall or he might've done something awfully unheroic.

"Lady, are you jacked up in the head?" screeched Finn while kicking at her, honestly it was more adorable than anything.

"Aww, Finn don't worry this is just temporary. we just need to lay down some ground rules before we can let you out~," She said calmly

"Ground rules?" He cocked his head at her.

"Yep they won't be cruel...much~" Finn gulps nervously.

"So? What are they? Asked Finn

What were they again? She had forgotten already So she just made some up.  
"Number one is that you can't leave the castle." Finn tried to protest this rule but she quickly shushed him.

"Number two no being rude to me." She made sure to point at him while saying that rule."

"And finally _don't go in the room behind the drum-set_ "

"What's in the roo-"  
" **Nothing at all** "

Finn had been living with Ice Queen for a few days now. Life with IC was surprisingly good she was very kind and gentle to Finn, and even others when she wanted to be, she even gave Finn a room in her castle. she had her odd moments but Finn came to realize she just needs attention and friendship like Simon and he found that sense of neediness and blind ignorance oddly cute.

Speaking of cute she was gorgeous. heck Finn thought she's more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen, it took all his heroic abilities not to stare at her.  
After daydreaming a bit longer he got up from his bed and looked around at his room, it was a small room with one bed made out of ice there was also a square dresser in the corner of the room, other than that there's the workout equipment IC was nice enough to give him.

And this was the start of my life with the Ice queen.

* * *

Hey guys Yozzy here and I just want to thank you for reading the 1st chapter of my fanfiction as I plan to make more, please be sure to review below and leave any suggestions and ideas you may have about this piece of writing


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, boys n' gals I'm working on this second chapter nearly 2 days after the first one because of the overwhelming amount of reads and support because its a real motivator for me :

((special thanks to Foxseen1 for being my first review much love to him

Sorry for the rushed ending to the last chapter I just wanted to get the story out asap.

And lastly thanks for so many damn reads.

* * *

Finn was lying down in his room of ice watching Gunther do a backflip over an icy rock when "BANG" Ice queen burst through the front doors of her frozen castle.

"Hey, hey, hey," said the icy woman to seemingly no-one, "Welcome back," replied Finn from the open door of his room.

"I brought goodies!" said Ice queen as she rushed into his room threw a bag of peanut brittle at the hero which he nimbly grabbed out of the air. After a solid 10 minutes of Finn loudly eating Peanut brittle, Finn asked "When do I get to go home? This is jacked up keeping me here."

This angered the Ice Queen very much, to the point where she threw an ice bolt at Finn while screaming "Never!" at the top of her lungs. the icy blast hit Finn directly in the chest knocking him out cold.

* * *

Cake and Fionna were rushing into Ice Queens lair after Finn didn't come back for 2 days after he went down there to try to get Ice Queen's help. Filled with worry the two heros couldnt help but want to save their friend from his icy cage.

"The castle is right up here!" shouted Cake while sprinting alongside Fionna up to the front doors of her castle.

The feisty hero cut open the Ice queen's Front gate immediately after they reached her castle, shouting up at her angrily "ICE QUEEN WHAT THE FLIP IS GOING ON!" to find her and a half frozen Finn still affected by the ice bolt drinking cold lemon tea.

A loud silence echoed off the walls of Ice queen's castle as she overpoured tea into Finn's cup while staring at them until Cake broke the awkward silence by making it worse knocking gently on the broken door. "Um, knock knock?"

"Isn't it MY turn to break into YOUR house this time? You broke in just last week, you can't go breaking the system like that cuz' there are RULES honey" Scolded Ice queen while Finn broke his left arm out of the ice block with a light grunt to grab his teacup. "Hey guys, I need help." Stated Finn as he took a loud sip of his tea, to which everyone in the room shifted their eyes to.

"This has been fun catching up but I think it's about time you leave!" shouted Ice queen as she suddenly shot an ensemble of ice arrows at Fionna but she quickly ducked underneath the volley, her backpack being ripped open by a stray arrow spilling out some of the contents onto the floor, "Nice try Ice queen but I got THIS" Fionna screeched while thrusting her golden sword at the queen's side, Ice queen responded by flying up into the air and making a miniature snowstorm.

Fionna screamed "Get your dumb butt down here!" causing Ice queen to grab her rear and gasp. "My butt is not dumb! Finn, tell her it's not dumb!" demanded the wizard but Finn just kept quiet for his own good. Cake jumped out from behind her partner with an ax-hand formed and knocked the Ice queen to the ground with a smash over the head using the blunt end of it.

Several hours later Ice Queen woke up crownless in Fiona and Cake's treehouse strapped to the couch after the battle battle "Hey guys, anyone there?" She asked, but Fiona was too busy yelling at Finn while trying to thaw him out of the ice.

"How could you completely ignore my warning! Look what happened!"

Finn shrugged and kicked his left foot out of the ice leaving only his right leg trapped in the block

"I just needed to get back, and knew how to do it," said Finn causing Fiona to sigh loudly.

"Guys? Hey, guuuyyyssss" Their icy prisoner cried out to them.

"Oh snap you're awake," said Fiona while she walked over to her, arms crossed under her large DD bust.

"I tend to do that"

"Unfortunately." blurted the blond rudely causing Ice Queen to gasp in shock, and try to throw an ice ball at her but without her crown she was left powerless.

"Why am I tied up?" She asked with fake innocence.

"We need you to send Finn back to OOO"

This caused her to gag loudly like someone kicked her in the neck, "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT".

Fiona once again sighed and screamed, "If you don't send Finn back to OOO I'll donk you up hardcore, Ice queen!"

"No thanks," The witch responded coolly.

"What would it take for you to help us send him back?". Asked Fionna, arms still curled under her breasts in annoyance which pushed them up.

"Well…. I could help you...if Finn gave me a kiss~"

The room went silent until Finn spoke up while smashing the rest of the ice off of his body causing his former prison of ice to shatter all over the floor, making a mess.  
"Sure, that's it?".

She can't believe it, her hero would be willing to kiss her. Ice Queen swooned and fell over, that's when it all went black for her.

A few minutes later she slowly began getting back up after fainting on the couch and even sooner than that she was ready for her reward.  
Finn was lying next to Ice queen on the couch feeling awkward as the 3 girls were surrounding him, "Ready?" asked the queen.

Finn took a deep breath and said "Yeah, I'm ready" but he wasn't ready, he was more nervous than he had been in his life, or at least out of the things that weren't locked up in the vault because Ice queen was one of the few females Finn legitimately thought were cute, it must have been the Human x Human-ish situation or her admittedly insanely good body but nonetheless it was time for Finn to kiss her.

"I'm ready my prince~," said the ice queen seductively while perching her plump blue lips towards Finn. Finn slowly leaned into the Ice queen and kissed her briefly, pulling back seconds later only to be pulled back in by her hugging him to her soft chest and shoving her tongue into his mouth.

"Hey, that's enough!" cried Fiona while prying a Lustful Ice queen and a Blubbering, blushing Finn apart.

"Uh-ah-umm-ahh~" gasped Finn with dreamy eyes while the Ice queen licked her large lips with a satisfied look on her face.

"Okay! Now it's time to send Finn back to his world so we can get this over with" Said Fiona which caused Ice queen to laugh maniacally for a solid 2 minutes until she calmed down and said, "I have no clue whatsoever on how to do that."

Fiona and Cake screamed "WHAT" in unison.

"I only learned how to summon silly not how to return," Said the cold woman while sliding over to a still starstruck Finn and wrapping herself around his right arm, snuggling against it..

The room went silent with anger and Finn, Cake and Fiona all walked out of the room with scowls on her face...except Finn who was already under the curse of his hormones.

* * *

Late that night Finn rested into his bed, facing away from Fionna with her plump ass touching his toned one, giving him the weirdest boner until he eventually fell asleep...finding himself in a fammilar icy castle facing a woman of the highest sex appeal.  
Ice queen sat alone on a throne of ice while calling out to him "Finny!~ come closer~"*

He obeyed, unable to resist as he began to walk over to her and throw himself into her embrace. She hugged him close as Finn pressed his head into her chest while sighing happily. Slowly a hand crept down his chest, then his hips until reaching his bulged out..-

Finn woke up screaming and blushing with the heavy weight of Ice queen on top of him while somehow wearing her crown. "Waawaa?!"

Ice queen yawned cutely while smacking her big lips, her sleepy face looking incredibly adorable "Morning~" She yawned cutely while wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into her cleavage.

"How did you get out of the ropes?!"

"Oh, it was easy...they tied me terribly. Honestly they should really stick to heroism because their tying skills dont have much to brag about.." Gloated the sleepy woman

Finn wiggled free from her grasp desperately and ran into the living room where he found Fiona and Cake trapped in an ice block with angry looks on their faces. Shocked he turned around to see how far Ice queen was behind him only to be struck with another damn ice bolt, getting absolutely knocked out once again.

He woke up to find himself back inside his room in the Ice queen's castle oddly enough, alone. "Hello?" The hero called into the empty room, no response even after a few more tries so he got up and walked out the door into the living room. As Finn entered He immediately noticed that the Ice queen was writing...letters? while wearing an incredibly fancy, frilly white dress. Finn had to have stared at for at least 3 minutes until IC looked up and began screaming "NO, ITS BACK LUCK BEFORE THE WEDDING TO SEE THE DRESS." that highly confused Finn causing him to let out a "Wat?." of confusion while getting pushed back into the room by a mini snowstorm, the icy winds overpowering him until he was completely flown back into his room by the force of it.

* * *

Several hours later, the wedding somehow began. After being put in a harness and hung above the room the ceremony started..

Finn was being lowered down a rope slowly with Ice queen right beneath him reciting some sort of ritual, She wore her hair over her face on one side and bore a stunning white dress with black beads going around the waist.

"W-what the flip!? Let me down!" cried Finn while struggling to escape.

Ice queen paid no attention to him and kept reciting, "Once he touches my hair, we will be wed!"...

"WHAT?" screamed Finn which caused his "soon-to-be-bride?" to softly giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Wow over 800 reads I love you guys, really thank you, you're all awesome.

please tell me in the reviews if I should do lemons.

Also, im going to be doing this chapter full 3rd person and seeing how that will go.  
Sorry for the lack of updates, had to deal with some family stuff.

* * *

Finn was struggling frantically trying to get free of his bondages.

"W-wait! I'm way too young to get married" protested Finn as he shook and swayed the ropes with his attempts at escape

Ice queen ignored Finn and patiently waited for him to be lowered onto her from above.

"Come to mama sweetie!" she shouted up at him causing Finn to struggle twice as hard and blush twice as hard until he reached her.

"And it's official!" Said Ice queen as she pulled Finn from the air to her chest and into a deep passionate kiss which made Finn melt in the most humanly possible way.

"Wah!?," Finn pushed her away "Stop!" but that only seemed to rile her up more

"We're married now! No need to worry" Ice queen reasoned while pulling Finn back into a kiss.

With a few grunts and sweet moans from the icy girl, Finn's heroic resistance to seduction fell into pieces causing him to grab the back of Ice Queen's long silky but shaggy hair softly and kissed back.

"Finally admitting your love for me, darling?~" Cooed Ice queen seductively as she pulled briefly away from the kiss. Finn passed out in Ice queen's arms, he couldn't handle the romance in the air any longer.

Finn woke up yet again inside his room after a good few hours, looking down he was dressed in a white tuxedo and Crown very similar to Simon's that oddly fit him perfectly.

"What the.." Finn felt the material on his tux and found that it was silky and smooth, very high quality, then flicked the crown causing a "ding" to bounce off it "I'm just going to not think about how I got in these"

"I can tell you!~" Said Ice Queen melodically as she barged into the room holding a bouquet of white roses.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To Know. Said Finn very firmly holding his arms in front of his face.

"I undressed you while you slept" Stated Ice Queen as she passed the bouquet to him.

Finn groaned loudly while half screeching "I didn't want to know!" then accepted the flowers.

"I was not disappointed" Ice Queen winked at Finn as she teased him causing Finn to burn brighter and groan.

"Enough of that, it's time for our honeymoon date," Finn noticed she was wearing a skintight blue dress that went down to her thighs and hugged her body, showing off her daring hips.

"Date?" Asked Finn as he averted his eyes from her.

"Well of course! We are going to the ball." Finn gave her a puzzled look.

"You don't remember when I told you?" she asked.

"No clue." Finn shrugged and rubbed his crown.

"I told you I wanted to hold a glamorous ball where we announce our marriage to everyone!~"

"We're not!-" Finn was cut off in his protest by Ice queen's slender finger pressing to his lips.

"Ice Kingdom law honey, Now come with me! it's _starting_ now!" Ice Queen pulled Finn into the main room of her castle by the collar of his suit.

Finn almost protested but was met with a fully decorated room filled with royalty and hundreds of gunters either scrambling around serving drinks or dancing in a giant circle before he could utter a single syllable.

"You can't expect me to feel it up in a party I didn't even know about!" shouted Finn.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure everyone will love you!~" said Ice Queen lovingly as she pushed Finn out into the crowd causing everyone to begin murmuring.

"Is that Fiona?" said one man in a dark sleek suit.

"No, Fiona is over there." replied slime prince, causing Finn to jerk his head to the other side of the room where Fiona and Cake conversed with a group of royals, somehow looking happy yet mad in their matching suits.

Finn ignored them and walked up to a shabby wood stall where a gunter was serving drinks.

"Need a cola, to drown out my woes."

"Quack," said the Gunther as they slid a root beer with "Cola" poorly written on the label down to Finn.

"I feel ya man." Finn laid his head down on the stall causing it to wobble slightly.

Finn barely noticed as Fiona laid her hand on his shoulder, oddly it felt as if he was doing it.

"Not having fun?" who pulled up an ice chair next to him.

"Pshh, no I'm a party animal, even in a weird genderbent world," replied Finn jokingly.

"Okay "party animal" joked Fiona while punching Finn in the side with the same strength Finn used "Now get in there!"

"Ow fine.." Finn got up and jumped across the ice, sliding into the middle of the room with such ease that is was almost magical...

Finn danced the hours away and generally got used to the genderswapped world by talking with everyone there, making sure to not make a scene and leave whenever someone mentioned how he looked like Fiona until Ice Queen dinged a glass goblet with a spoon to announce it was time to give her speech.

"Finny it's time my dear" she dragged Finn to a shiny wide table at the front of the room. everyone began murmuring while staring at them causing a lump to appear in Finn's throat

"Everyone please be quiet! It's time for important people to talk." Declared Ice Queen causing the room to go quiet.

"Princes, Friends and some randos I picked up on the way Id like to thank you for coming to this ball, It means the world to me.." She paused for dramatics "Today I would like to introduce my lovely groom...Finn the human boy! Or as he should be called now, Ice Prince!" Finn oddly liked the new title but was much too distracted by the uproar of complaints and grunts of disbelief filling the room to think about it any longer.

"You cloned Fiona you sick freak!" Screamed Prince Gumball, looking awfully mad.

"No, no, no this is the real deal! Straight from another dimension." Sassed Ice Queen while swishing her finger in the air.

"But back to what I was saying...My husband Finn and I would like to add one thing before we go, This fine flank is off the market boys~" Ice queen shook her hips to the side seductively causing groans of disgust to leave innumerable mouths.

"Ice Queen you old hag!" Shouted Fiona from the crowd, drawing her sword, Ice Queen sat down calmly ignoring her.

Fiona charged at her feeling frustrated about being ignored by her nemesis.

"Finny~" Ice queen pleaded Finn with her eyes, pouting her light blue lips as a blade of ice formed at his side. Finn's brain was going a mile a minute as Fiona leaped over the tabled, sword coming up from her side.

A chill ran up the hero's side as he grabbed the blade of ice and gracefully swung it to the side in front of Ice Queen, easily stopping Fiona's blade with the dull side.

"H-how?.." Fiona was too shocked to notice Finn slashing her blade, shattering it into tiny shards of metal that fell to the floor.

Ice Queen rested her head on her fist with a wide smug grin plastered to her face.

"Shock...and awe?~" Gloated Ice Queen.

"N-no! This can't be!." Came from the crowd along with countless other disbeliefs.

"Oh? Mad that my champion beat yours?~" Ice Queen cackled evilly as Finn stared at his hands.

Finn stood up and admired the blade in his hand, it was sharp as his skill and just as strong as he was, The blade was clearly expertly made...did Ice Queen make this?.

"Like it? I made it just for you~".

Finn slashed the blade with such ease that it made the grass sword seem 10 pounds.

"Finn likes very much."

The sheer terror of Finn's blade filled the people of AAA down to the core, each of them shaking on some level as they ran away.

"S-sorry!" apologized Finn, feeling bad for scaring the poor folk.

"No need to apologize, you were merely protecting me~" Ice Queen chimed in.

Her words snapped Finn back to reality, seeing the shaking Fiona stare down at her broken blade.

"I see how it is...I'll save you from whatever spell she has on you!" Shouted Fiona before also running away.

Ice Queen sat and enjoyed her moment, a wide grin still glued to her until everyone had left and Finn was already sitting in his bed, unwinding from the crazy day he just had.

Ice Queen walked into his room and sat on his bed "Time for the best part of the day~".

 **BACK IN OOO:**

"What the fuck do you mean you can't him!" screamed Princess Bubblegum.

"W-we can't find him p-princess.." nervously explained a banana guard.

PB screamed and slammed her fist into the Banana Guard, splattering him everywhere much to the disgust of everyone in the room.

Flame Princess, Marceline, Huntress Wizard along with countless others sat in the grand hall along with the gum woman.

"We've been searching the entire kingdom for days with no sign of him not even Jake has a clue, no note, no broken window, no nothing!" Said an enraged Flame Princess.

"I think it's high time we start looking beyond OOO" chimed in Marceline.

"Oh? And where would we look!?" shouted PB.

"I think I could be of assistance.." Peppermint Butler climbed onto a table where he was visible to all.

"I haven't felt Finn's energy ever since he was found missing, and that gives me reason enough to believe he may be in another world."

Flame Princess scoffed.

"Actually that makes some sense…" Said Marceline as she floated to Peppermint Butler " But where could he go?".

The Candy Butler paused for a moment then pulled a black book out of his back pocket "If I use this I can track his location, but it will take about a week to prepare even with everyone's help."

"What all do you need Pep?" asked Huntress Wizard.

"I need a Fire Giant from the Fire Kingdom, Simon's Crown, dragon blood and Finally something Finn owns."

After everyone agreed on who would get what the people of OOO got to work, trying to get their hero back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, YoZZy here again.

This chapter might turn out a little boring story wise just stay with me, I want to perfectly show off the relationship between Finn and Ice Queen before I throw them through hell.

I'm also including the penguins in this story quite often because I honestly never see anyone use Gunther as a supporting character in their Ice Queen fics.

Aside from that, I hope you enjoy the intimate moments I'll be adding in this.

Peace out for now.

* * *

Finn was shirtless and out of breath, he had been training with his new ice blade outside the castle, his body glowing red from the cold's onslaught against his skin.

Finn sighed "I'm going a little overboard.". The hero sunk his blade into the icy earth and relaxed his overworked muscles.

He had been training in the cold for a week now, his body had become accustomed to the cold air long ago but it still hurt after a long training session and having no shirt didn't help.

Leaning over the triangular window of her castle to peer at Finn, Ice Queen had her chin resting on her hand and a glass of ice tea in the other, a look of happiness and pride plastered to her face.

Finn put on his soaking wet shirt and shivered.

He rubbed his sides then his hair, he hadn't worn his bear hat in a long time due to the warm material messing up his training and instead wore the crown Simone gave him.

Finn almost went inside but was called again by the sword and picked it up.

"Maybe just one last slice…"

Finn aimed himself at a large mound of ice, reeled back, put his arm behind him and swung his sword upwards from his side, slashing the ice clean in half.

"Ha!" Finn laughed triumphantly as the two halves slid away from each other and crashed into the earth below.

Finn grasped the blade and slid it into his backpack while putting the pack on in one swift motion and headed inside, pushing through the front doors he saw Ice Queen sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Welcome back dearie~" The sorceress traced her slim blue fingers along the glass rim of her cup.

"T-thanks" Finn practically fell into the ice couch next to her.

"Oh, my!" Ice Queen pulled Finn into her sort of warm embrace "It seems you've worked yourself a little too far this time!".

"Sorry bout' that" Said Finn, smiling gently as she doted on him.

"And you might have caught a cold, what will I do with you?" the queen tisked as she felt Finn's forehead.

Ice Queen scolded Finn and sent him to his room, "Grounding" him for being reckless.

Ice Queen gathered all the penguins into the living room with her "Gunther, bring mommy some soup, the rest of you help warm Finn up.". the penguins shuffled into Finn's room on command, knocking over almost everything in their path.

Finn was barraged by the fluffy tuxedo birds, one even sliding underneath his arm.

"You're a buncha cuties you know that." Finn hugged a bundle of the birds.

"Speaking of cuties," Ice Queen walked into the room, a steaming glass in one hand and a bowl of hot broth in the other. "One has just arrived".

"Smells like beef" Stated Finn hopefully.

"Bingo, you boys and your meat.." she brushed aside a wave of penguins and set the bowl on his lap as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Smells good!"

"I'm sure it is, now open up~" Ice Queen had a spoonful of soup aimed at Finn.

"Oh no, that is not happening" defied Finn.

"Oh it's happening, whether you like it or not." Finn tried to sit up but was stopped by Ice Queen's hand pressing him down gently.

"Don't you da-" Finn's protest was silenced by Ice Queen guiding the spoon of delicious broth into his mouth.

Ice Queen giggled and took her hand off his chest.

"Another check off the bucket list~".

Finn cringed as he heard that.

"As a queen of ice I'm not very familiar with the subject but I remember this is good for warming people up" Ice Queen held out the steaming glass of hot chocolate.

"W-wow I haven't seen this stuff in a while" Finn grabbed the cup and quickly gulped down the sweet liquid until there was nothing left.

"T-thank you.".

"Not a problem~" Ice Queen slid beside Finn and grabbed him by the side.

"A little close?..not that I mind much." asked Finn

"Too close isn't a word in my dictionary, hun." Said Ice Queen smokily as she pulled Finn closer.

Sighing Finn gave up his resistance and let Ice Queen cuddle against him, the softness of her smooth blue skin felt nice anyway.

 **BACK IN OOO:**

"M'lady" Peppermint butler bowed to Princess bubblegum who was sitting on her throne drinking tea.

"The preparations are complete, the portal is ready to be opened at any time."

"Good, call the others". the princess set down her tea and stood up, walked to the window and rested her elbows on the ceil.

Peppermint Butler took his leave for the Flame Kingdom at once. Exiting the doors of the castle he muttered to himself, "Finn...please be okay."

 **Back in AAA:**

Ice Queen sat next to Finn reading a magazine from the Fire Kingdom.

"So Ice Queen.." Finn coughed not knowing how to go about asking the question on his mind. "Does the name Simone ring any bells?..".

Ice Queen tilted her head at him and gave a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Is Simone the name of some girl you fancy!?" Ice Queen's eyes burnt with cold fire as her expression took a 180 from the one she had mere seconds ago..

"N-no no no! I was just wondering what I should call you!." Finn held his hands out in front of his face, expecting a bolt to the face.

"Oh, well I suppose the name Simone could work..where did you think of it?" asked the icy wizardess.

"No reason in particular"

"How about IC instead? Or mother could work…". Finn blushed to the roots of his hair as she said that. Grabbing the magazine from her hands he lightly smacked her over the head with it.

"Bad Ice Queen." Finn had to remind her not to be a creep every so often.

"Hmp" Ice Queen slumped into the couch, pouting.

"How about we keep the nickname thing on hold for now?" asked the hero.

Ice Queen cutely flopped unto him, her entrancing eyes staring deep into him.

"As you wish, my prince~". Ice queen had an adult flare in her tone that made Finn sink deeper under her "Spell".

"Mind getting off?"

"Would you deny a queen her throne? naughty, naughty boy." Ice queen playfully scolded Finn. turning her head to the side and giving him a look of "Give in to me~" pushed the hero over and he pushed himself against her.

"Oh? Just a cuddle?" teased Ice Queen. Finn wasn't having any of her teasing and shoved his lips against her cold blue ones, locking them together. The wizard's moans filled the room as Finn passionately frenched her. Their tongues danced for a long 3 minutes until Finn pulled back, face red and out of breath.

"What's wrong Finny?" asked the queen.

"I..I can't do this.." Finn scooted away from her.

"Is it because I'm flat?!" Ice Queen held her chest defensively.

"No? That's not it!" Finn laughed making her jerk away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure it isn't, Finn…" Ice Queen ran to the window and flew out, face red with anger and embarrassment leaving a trail of frozen tear droplets as she went.

"Wait!" Finn tried to run after her but Ice Queen was already too far away for him to be able to catch up. Looking down at one of the frozen tears Finn knew he hadn't done anything wrong but he still hurt Ice Queen and that weighed down on him.

"Ughh" Finn fell onto his back and spread his arms behind him.

"I'm hungry" Finn jumped up and into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Frozen soda, frozen juice, frozen meats…" Finn shrugged and grabbed some frozen juice, he had no clue what kind of fruit it was made of but it made a nice popsicle.

Doing several sets of crunches, squats, and push-ups Finn forgot about his "wife" flying away for about a half hour, the memory slowly creeping into his mind as he finished up.

Remembering that fact was more helpful than depressing at the time as a loud crashing noise entered the castle accompanied by Ice Queen stumbling into the room head-first, her face seeming flushed and tired to the point where Finn was concerned.

Rushing to her side Finn rested his hand on her forehead, finding that it was much warmer than normal.

"What did you do?" asked Finn.

"You'll see...follow me" Ice Queen braced herself on Finn and stood up, leading him outside there was a new medium-sized room connected to the castle.

"Whats this?" said Finn as he saw steam rise out of the new structure.

"A little something I picked up from a magazine." Ice Queen had the kind of smug grin that said "but that's not all" painted all over her face.

"Can I take a look inside?" Finn squinted to see inside but the room was too dark for him to make anything out.

"Ah, ah ah, not till I say, now go inside and put these on." she handed him a pair of plain blue swimming trunks.

"Alright, I guess..." Finn headed inside, as he did Ice Queen pulled out her "secret weapon" and headed into the hut.

Slipping down his pants and on the trunks, Finn shivered.

"She better have a reason for this…" Finn walked back outside and noticed Ice Queen wasn't there.

"Hello? You there?" Called Finn.

"In here sweetie~" She called back, her voice coming from the hut. Finn followed her voice inside the room, it being just as dark as he remembered.

"It's kinda hot in here.." Said Finn, the steam coming from something he couldn't make out in the middle of the room.

"Of course it is...that's the point isn't it?~" Ice Queen struck a match and lit several candles causing the room to fill with romantic dim light.

"Woah!" Finn stood back in awe of what he saw. Right in the middle of the room was a wooden hot tub, Finn had seen these in the fire kingdom on his adventures but had never got to try one. But the thing that really caught his attention was Ice Queen who was sitting in the hot tub wearing a cute two-piece blue bikini made of a slightly shiny latex, her breasts much fuller than he had remembered.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked the Wizardess.

"This is awesome!..but what's with your…-" Finn was cut off by Ice Queen putting a cold finger to his lips before he could finish his sentence.

"No need to worry about that, honey" She giggled at the blushing hero, "Now get in, I didn't get this for myself you know."

"Heck yeah!" Finn climbed into the hot mass of water on the opposite side of Ice Queen, the warmth enveloping him felt like pure bliss. He slid down deeper into the pool completely giving in to the sensation.

"Hmp, I'm putting on a show and you have the nerve to ignore it…" Pouted Ice Queen, crossing her arms.

"Hmm?" Finn stood back up and was reminded of the new assets swinging in front of her. Lowering his gaze back to the water Finn sighed, this woman's teasing was going to be the death of him.

Ice Queen giggled and slid next to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"This was a trap," said Finn quietly, his face burning bright.

"And it was the most clever of traps, my dear~" She squeezed Finn like he was a giant teddy bear. Finn's mind was going a mile a minute as her soft chest pressed against his back.

"I'll let you go in a while don't worry~" The tightness of the hug didn't help Finn believe that for a second but after a long and awkward 5 minutes of hugging Ice Queen let Finn go and they just cuddled in the hot tub.

"This is kinda nice.." admitted Finn. Ice Queen blushed for a moment as she heard this, but her blush transformed into a smug grin.

"Oh really? The pool? Me? Or my massive new br-" Ice Queen began teasing but Finn cleared his throat to interrupt.

"Let's keep this PG-13"

"Aww, how about a soft R?". begged Ice Queen.

"P. G. 13." Finn made sure to be slow and to the point.

She sighed "Fine, PG-13...for now".

They both laughed until Ice Queen stood up and got out of the water "I'm getting out, all this heat is draining me." to demonstrate she shot a pathetic burst of snow.

Finn soaked in the warmth for about an extra hour before he headed inside. As he walked into his room he found Ice Queen sleeping in it, looking extremely cute and vulnerable as she did.

"IC?" asked Finn but Ice Queen was sleeping too deeply to respond.

The hero crawled into bed next to her, his face right next to her gave him a great view of her plump ice blue lips.  
"Y-You awake?" asked Finn but Ice Queen just laid there, breathing softly.

Finn laid there next to her, her full lips right in front of his eyes until Finn couldn't take it anymore and kissed her.

"Mmmph!" Finn moaned as Ice Queen grabbed the back of his head and started frenching him.

The sorceress rolled her tongue in Finn's mouth, exploring every inch of it while staring into his eyes. Finn put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him, gently stroking up her back and down to her waist over and over.  
Ice Queen pulled back from him, "You kissed me while you thought I was sleeping? Naughty boy~".

"S-sorry, you looked so cute like that…" Finn confessed  
"Like this?" Ice Queen closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly.

"Y-yeah"  
"Do you like my lips Finn? Do you want to kiss them every day?~"

"D-don't ask things like that…" Finn blushed and turned away.

"Do. you. Like. my. Lips." Ice queen turned Finn to her, their faces inches apart.  
"Fine...yes I do."  
"I'll start wearing extra lipstick then~.." Said Ice Queen teasingly causing the image of her wearing it to pop into his head.

"You're too much for me…" Finn laughed.

Ice Queen cuddled against Finn, making sure to press her chest against the top of his head "Now, go to sleep...we have a long day ahead of us~".

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm incredibly sorry for the month wait for a new chapter guys, Ill try to be faster with my uploads from now own.  
How are you guys liking the story so far? I was a little heavy on the lewd during the last half of the chapter and I want to know If I should keep it up.


	5. Chapter 5 (Lemon)

Hey guys! Back again with another chapter for my most popular Fic! I know alot of you want lemons so I made sure to pack this one with lewd moments and a small lemon at the end!  
Also, this is a harem fic so who are the main girls you'd like to see added to the harem? also, what type of girls do you want to see? busty, curvy, chubby? Oppai lolis are fair game too! As usual, reveiws are a big help and make me happy so feel free to leave one!  
Lastly, I have a new series coming up soon and was wondering what you guys want me to work on first, This fic, my Sister Location fic or my new series?

* * *

Life was going well for Finn, Ice Queen and he had been living together with little difficulty for about a month. In the beginning, he was constantly cold and uncomfortable but as time went on Ice Queen bought some proper furniture and even got a working shower for Finn to use when he was feeling too cold, and to use herself on rare occasions. One time she even crawled into the shower while Finn was using it claiming she wanted to "Save water", which Finn obviously didn't believe. Needless to say, Finn was red in the face and staring at the wall the entire time.

Soon after the shower was installed Ice Queen bought a fancy white couch, it was a two-seater which forced Finn to basically cuddle Ice Queen every time they used it, not that Ice Queen minded.

"Ahh.." Finn rose up from his plain white bed and scratched his head as he yawned, standing up and walking to the dresser he slowly took off his clothes and replaced them with a similar outfit. Finn thought it was odd how his wife/captor already had several sets of clothes just like the ones he wore but he ignored it, knowing the answer wouldn't be more assuring...

"Oh, sweetie~~" Called Ice Queen sweetly from outside Finn's room.

"Sup IC?" responded Finn in his usual kind voice.

"I brought you something, my dear~" Ice queen quickly made her way into his room and sat down on his bed, placing an old wooden box in front of her as she did.

"What is it?.." Finn sat on the other side of the bed, looking down at the box.

Ice Queen giggled and flipped the latch of the box causing it to pop open, revealing a small book on the end of a necklace.

"It's a book?" asked Finn while cocking his head to the side.

"It's a spell book you dingus!" the icy woman gave Finn a soft karate chop on the head to emphasize.

"...Does this mean I get to learn magic?"

"Yep" She smirked, knowing that had gotten his attention.

"Heck yeah!" Finn jumped up and fist pumped "Finally!"

"Calm down big guy, it's not that easy." Ice Queen grabbed his hand and placed the book in it. "This is called a grimoire, this specific grimoire is the "Grimoire of Ice" which is a very important relic passed down from ice magic user to ice magic user. Its rumored to be used by the very first Ice Elemental."

"So, it's powerful?" asked Finn.

"Well, yes but the grimoire could require years of training and months of concentration just to get a few flakes to form depending on the person," explained Ice Queen as Finn spun the grimoire around in his hand like a dingus and caused several snowflakes to form and drop on the bed in front of her.

"Oh hey! I did it!." Said the hero, while grinning.

"I-impossible! It took some of the greatest ice wizards in history weeks to do that!..".

"So I guess that means I'm a natural?" asked Finn

"I guess so...but don't get ahead of yourself, magic is hard to learn!."

After teaching Finn how to properly use and read the grimoire she gave him a basic rundown of how magic works and some tips on how to train himself, which Finn only understood about half of but he still appreciated the lesson. Soon after she showed him how Finn started trying to learn as much as he could by reading and practicing the hand motions of certain spells every day for an hour, but couldn't really learn anything due to the fact that he had little to no experience using magic.

The next day Finn woke up in his bed, Ice queen having snuck into his bed while he slept again was snoring cutely while clinging to his chest.

"Ice Queen?" Finn shook her by the shoulder in an attempt to wake her but the queen wouldn't wake up.

"C'mon get up" He poked her in the cheek.

"Finn no~~ not in front of everyone you beast~~" moaned Ice Queen in her sleep, making Finn's face burn in embarrassment.

"H-hey! Stop dreaming about me!" yelled the embarrassed hero causing Ice Queen to mumble and start to scowl in her sleep. Finn thought for a moment then slowly and hesitantly reached out to poke Ice Queen on her soft perky breasts.

"Ohh~!," Ice Queen shot up and put her hands over her blushing cheeks that were just slightly darker blue than the rest of her face. "Finn you savage! taking advantage of your bride as she slept!~". Finn sighed and put his hand back.

"Morning...babe" he hesitated before calling her that.

"Aww, you're a cutie!" she leaned in and kissed Finn briefly which made him smile at her.

"T-thanks, you're pretty cute too.."

Ice Queen jumped on top of the blonde boy while giggling, forcing him into a tight hug,

"I know, but it's nice to be reminded...especially by you my dear~.."

Finn smiled and sank deeper into the hug, cuddling his icy spouse tightly to his chest.

"Well, you won't have to wait long to hear it...b-because it's true.." Finn chuckled awkwardly from his attempt at sweet talk, still just getting used to doing it.

"Finn, you're incredibly sweet...no one has ever treated me this kind before. The princes all call me an ugly hag and the princesses call me an evil witch" she pressed her face into his chest, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey...don't listen to what they have to say. You're incredibly beautiful in fact, you're insanely hot...Not only that but you're actually quite cute and charming in your own ways." Finn smiled and stroked her chalky white hair gently while continuing to hold his wife close to his chest, noticing her hair was quite soft and silky.

"Finn...would you like to...would you like to see me.." Ice Queen began slowly stammering, Finn listened closely to what she was trying to say until eventually she jumped up and ran off to her room while squealing like a schoolgirl.

Finn was about to follow after her before hearing her yell something back to him:

"G-go outside and do something! I need to be alone for a minute!"

Finn stood there for a moment in confusion while cocking his head before shrugging and walking outside after grabbing his Ice Blade from his room

Finn was incredibly stronger than he was before, the power of the Ice Blade and the intense training out in the freezing temperatures made his body cold, hard and strong. He did about ten sets of sword practices, having taken a liking to finding ways to swing his sword faster rather than stronger. After finishing his usual routine, Finn sat down in the freezing cold snow and opened the Grimoire of Ice and began trying to decipher what it meant.

During her lesson on magic, Ice Queen told Finn about how humans have to draw from a pool of magic that slowly grew bigger and bigger every time they learned a new spell, piece of knowledge or technique. She tried to explain it like it was a muscle, it could be worn out and run out of energy but could get stronger with practice. Right now, Finn's magic pool was barely anything but Ice Queen said that with his heroic spirit and the raw power of the Grimoire of Ice Finn could someday be as good as her at Ice Magic.

Finn prepared himself mentally and began doing exactly what the grimoire told him to do, or at least what he thought it said, something Finn learned soon after getting the grimoire was that it wasn't written in a single language, or any at all really it just showed Finn what it wanted to when and where it wanted to. Finn took the grimoire tightly in his hand, with his thumb directly on the icy sapphire in the center of it. He winced at how unbearably cold it was and pointed his other hand straight out, he focused hard on channeling everything he had into his hand then once he felt comfortable channeling his Mana into his palm Finn tried to rip the Mana deep down into his arm again. As he did intense waves of tickling sensations filled his hand and upper arm, but to his surprise, he saw the snowflakes raining down from the sky begin to swirl around a quarter sized ball in front of his hand. Finn gulped nervously and moved his hand around, trying to keep his every ounce of focus on pulling the snow into him while pushing magic out.

He took a deep breath and squished the ball of swirling snow in his hand while letting go of his magical control over it, leaving him with a small dime-sized snowball.

"Hell yeah! Wizard powers!" Finn got the small ball of snow and threw it up into the air, launching it much farther than he ever thought he could throw a snowball.

"W-was that me?...or the grimoire?" Finn opened the spell book and scanned around, trying to see if there was anything he could now understand. Finn wasn't able to find anything new in the book so he grabbed a fresh clump of snow off the ground and squeezed it into a ball, then aimed at the sky and launched it as far as he could. Once again the snowball soared straight up into the sky and fell to the ground with an incredible slapping noise.

"Jeez...I must be getting much stronger than before." Finn smiled proudly to himself then continued training for about 30 minutes, he had gotten his snowballs to form somewhere between nickel and quarter sized before his hand began to cramp terribly, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! What the hell!" He fell to the ground and held his hand while struggling to stay still.

After awhile Finn felt a cool feeling wash over his arm as his hand began to freeze, a slim sheet of ice covered his hand until finally, the pain went away.

"What the-" Finn stared down at his hand in shock and disbelief.

"Jeez, what am I going to do with you? You're much too reckless…" he felt a soft gentle hand press on his shoulder before being carried back inside the castle.

Ice Queen laid him down on his side onto the couch.

"W-what was that? Why did my arm randomly start cramping up?" he rubbed his forearm, the pain being almost completely gone now.

"Well isn't it obvious? I told you that using magic was like a muscle, and you utterly wore it out! The best way I can describe it is as if you sprained your arm doing it!" Ice Queen was clearly flustered at him, Finn began to feel bad as he made her worry about him.

"Sorry IC...I'll take it slower next time, I promise...but hey, I'm getting better pretty quick!" He gave her his usual reassuring smile, Finn had a smile that made women melt, children laugh and enemies cry. It was a wide, confident smile that reeked of friendliness and confidence. Needless to say, Ice Queen was won over by it and she just sighed and sat down next to him.

"Jeez, you better...what if I'm not around to help you? Or what if you're in the middle of a battle and it happens!... You'll end up giving me a heart attack" Ice Queen began to pout and hold onto Finn's good arm, pressing her soft bosom against his strong, limber arm.

Finn blushed for a moment and looked away as he could see down her cleavage, even being able to see the top of her fancy blue bra.

"D-don't worry, I'll never let that happen okay?" Finn began to pet her on the head gently, Ice Queen wasn't used to being touched so even something as simple as that would make her incredibly happy, the fact that it was Finn doing it made it even better.

"Promise? You don't take it too far anymore?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, a look Finn wouldn't be able to overcome even if he trained for years upon years.

"Yeah, promise." Finn pulled her close to him, forcing her head to lay on his shoulder.

Ice Queen began to smile, a slight blush crossing her face as they sat there peacefully cuddling.

"Hey Finn, do you really love me?..." Ice Queen sunk her face into his shoulder as she said this, not sure what he would say.

Finn took a second then gulped nervously "Y-yeah, I'm not sure how much yet. But I know for a fact that I do...you're my wife after all. Even if the marriage was kind of forced, I've come to really really like you...and I'd never let anything come between us okay?"

"R-really? Promise? You're not lying?" Ice queen squeaked out the words, she honestly sounded and acted just like a child as they asked their dad if everything was going to be okay during a thunderstorm.

Finn stopped petting her head and put his hand underneath her chin nervously.

"I'm the hero of OOO remember?..and I guess I'm the hero of the Ice Kingdom too now, I'm not the type to lie." Finn gently pressed his lips against her cold, plump blue ones. Kissing her briefly but still lovingly before pulling away and looking her in the face.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that...I-I love you too, but I'm sure you already knew that.." Tears began to form in her eyes, the tears instantly turning into freezing cold ice droplet.

"Hey, no need to cry...I have an idea, do you want to try using the sauna again? What's the point of having it if we never use it?" Finn took her by the hand and stood up.

"Sure..let me go grab my swimsuit and I'll meet you there!" Ice Queen broke away from him and quickly bounced into her room while humming an oddly familiar song to herself.

Finn walked outside, spotting the wooden hut they recently had built, most of the time Finn used this by himself as a way to warm up or relax after training hard but he and Ice Queen had used it together once or twice. Finn opened the door into the hut instantly noticing it was already incredibly steamy and hot inside. Ice Queen had explained that this sauna came from the Fire Kingdom and used the snow outside as water which was then heated up by fire crystals which would never run out of heat.

Finn took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. Luckily his underwear doubled as swimming gear so he was able to slip into the pool in the middle of the sauna-like room and begin enjoying himself.

The room was quite dark so Finn made his way over to the set of candles they kept in the room and began lighting each one and putting them around the hot tub. Soon after Finn had finished he heard the door open and shut quickly.

"Hey honey, I see you've set up the lights and everything~," Ice Queen said happily, a sing-song tone to her voice as she talked.

"Yep, feel free to take a spot anywhere!" Finn smiled over to her before sighing happily and closing his eyes, letting the warm water lull him into a trance.

Of course, Ice Queen had to spice things up so she slid into the tub along with him and instantly sat in his lap.

"I-IC what're you doing!" Finn's face instantly went red as her rump began to press against his crotch.

"I'm sitting as close to you as possible, you said I could sit anywhere~" She smirked evilly, sometimes Finn forgot that she was an evil queen, this wasn't one of those times.

"C-cmon get off, not funny" Finn was getting flustered quickly, the only thing stopping him from getting "Excited" was his heroic morals..and those weren't going to last much longer.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun~" She stood up, her large, fat ass right in his face, she made a show of waiting a second then bending over to the side and slowly making her way over there.

Finn was glad that the water was covering his crotch because he was now nearly rock hard. Finn had always thought Ice Queen was cute, but now that he saw how incredibly large and plump her ass was Finn was considering using the words "Cute" to describe her.

"Oh, I'm sorry hun, did you see something you didn't like?~..well from the look on your face it seems you loved what you saw~" Ice queen smirked and started fishing around in the water until she finally reached what she wanted.

Finn yelped nervously as her soft hand covered his cock under the water.

"W-what're you doing?" Finn was getting hornier and hornier, the months of teasing had made Finn incredibly backed up.

"I'm stroking my husband, is there a problem with that?" her voice was soft, low and sultry as she spoke.

"W-well yeah! Kind of, we've barely done anything like this and-and" Finn was cut off as he moaned gently, Ice Queen had begun stroking him up and down quickly, even though they were underwater she was still somehow able to jerk him off quickly.

"S-stop for a second.." Finn began panting gently as Ice Queen let go.

"Is something wrong my love…? Do you not want to do this with me?" she began to look incredibly sad.

"No no, it's not that...I think we're just skipping a few steps..instead do you want to maybe just grope each other for a while?..you can still stroke me off, but it'd be in a different context then." Finn tried to explain his terrible reasoning but ended up failing incredibly hard, however, Ice Queen knew what he meant and got closer to him "Go ahead, my body is yours now and forever~"

Finn reached out and took her breast into his hands hesitantly, letting his fingers sink into the soft fleshy orbs.

"W-wow, they're incredibly soft and kind of warm actually.." Finn was absolutely enamored with her breasts, they weren't the largest ones he'd ever seen, but they were about EE cups so they were still incredibly soft and large, which felt like heaven in his hands.

"I have more than tits y'know~" Ice Queen took one of his hands and lead it onto her waist before leaning in to kiss Finn on the lips, as the began to french each other gently Finn did was he assumed she wanted and grabbed a handful of her butt, even though Finn knew mountains of pretty girls, never had he seen a rump as large or as bouncy as hers so groping and squeezing it was a dream come true for the boy, of course, the entire time Finn was groping and kissing her, Ice Queen had been pumping away at his hard, sensitive shaft. Ice Queen thought to herself happily as she stroked Finn off, her fantasies were coming true right then and there, the best part being that Finn was as hung as she had hoped it would be, she couldn't tell the exact measurements of his cock but she guessed it was somewhere between 7 and 9 inches long with a thick meaty base.

"Mmmph!' Finn moaned into her mouth as they kissed, getting close to the edge as she jerked him off. Knowing their time was limited Finn groped and grabbed her as fast as he could, making sure to do it at an appropriate speed and strength the entire time. Eventually, his hands seemed to merge with her tits and ass, the heavenly pillows she had attached to her would send waves of pleasure up her spine each and every time he would touch them.

They pulled away from each other as Finn's rod began to twitch and throb in her hand.

"Mmh, do it honey~ Cum for me~!" Ice Queen stroked his rod over and over again until Finn couldn't handle it anymore, the hero moaned out her name and blew his load into the water, his rod shooting out an impressive rope after impressive rope of thick creamy jizz until eventually, the pleasure faded away.

"W-wow, that was a lot~, someone enjoyed themselves~." Ice queen put a hand over her mouth dramatically.

"Y-yeah, I'm a little backed up honestly, I barely have enough time to uh, relieve myself."

Finn made a huge mistake by telling her that, Ice Queen quickly chimed in.

"What! You poor boy, you must be so horny all the time, but don't worry~ Mama Ice Queen is going to make sure you're properly wrung out from now on~" She pressed her chest unto him, the soft bags weighing him down.

"H-hey I didn't mean it like that!" Finn began to panic, knowing she wasn't going to let this one slide.

"From now on, you're going to fap before bed every night or I'm going to have to do it for you! And don't think I won't be able to tell, I'm your wife~" She licked her large, plump lips as she spoke.

Finn couldn't take it anymore and hopped out of the tub "Sorry, I think I left the oven on!" Finn ran out into the freezing cold weather and into the castle.

"But..we don't have an oven.." Ice Queen pouted for a while but soon sighed. "Well, I guess that's enough for today.."


End file.
